Aelgra Targaryen
Aelgra, is the younger twin sister of Jon Snow. She was born a princess of the Targaryen Dynasty in the Tower of Joy, Dorne. This was kept a secret by her Uncle Eddard Stark who raised Aelgra, and her brother Jon as his own bastard children. Aelgra was selected at age eight to live in King's Landing as one of Queen Cersei's handmaids. While Eddard was fairly sure his ward would be back within the year, Aelgra proved to be adept at navigating the intrigue of the Royal court, and became a permanent member of the Queen's household. Aelgra shares the same prophetic Dream trait as Daenys Targaryen. She was Married to Oberyn Martell as part of an Alliance pact she made with the Martell's as a means of revenge, and to regain Targaryen rule over Westeros =Game of Thrones= Season One Episode One Aelgra returns to Winterfell as a handmaid of Queen Cersei Lannister. While in Winterfell Aelgra reconnects with her twin, and is given a dark black Direwolf pup named Nightingale. Later she is taken aside by her father and offered the chance to become legitimate, she receives Jon's blessing for this plan. She also visits her childhood friend, Ros not realising she works at the Winterfell brothel and leading to an awkward encounter with the Lannister brothers, Aelgra returns to the Castle, while walking with Ros the next day in the grounds she has an unclear vison of the tower. She finds Bran soon after. Episode Two Aelgra has a dream of Daenerys' wedding across the narrow sea, after waking from a harrowing sleep she takes some of a potion, intended to keep nightmares at bay. Cersei allows her the day off from her duties, due to Bran's injury. Aelgra seeks Jon's approval for her legitimization, receiving it with his blessing. While on the road back from Winterfell, Aelgra talks with the Queen who makes it clear she is the one responsible for her legitimization, Aelgra begins to realise she is now one of Cersei's pawns. Later at the Crossraods, Aelgra is fetching a bucket of water escorted by ser Jamie who did not trust that her Direwolf would be enough protection. She finds a ruby in the ford, and slips it into her pocket before they hear Sansa screaming. Aelgra escorts Sansa and the prince back to the inn, before being commanded by the enraged Cersei to find out what happened. After Ayra is found, and brought before the King and Queen, Aelgra brings Sansa into the room where she parrots the narrative she was told earlier. After Sansa's wolf is sentenced to die, Aelgra tries to follow and beg the Queen for mercy but stopped by Jamie who reminds her how foolish doing so would be. After trying to talk with her father, and being scolded Aelgra has another restless sleep where she watches and feels the dying moments of Rhaegar Targaryen. Episode Three Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight